


The Twiggewing

by andstarswillscream



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Parody, Satire, Sexual Content, The Hawkeye Initiative, Uncomfortably human descriptions of a nude robot, Uncomfortably sexual descriptions of a nude Megatron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andstarswillscream/pseuds/andstarswillscream
Summary: Megatron triggers some SJWs who can't handle his sexy masculine body.THIS IS SATIRE. THIS IS SATIRE. THIS IS SATIRE.
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime
Comments: 13
Kudos: 45





	The Twiggewing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Triggering](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928353) by Anonymous. 



Megattron rose up and addressed Optimus Prime, his "lover".

"I'm done pretending... I don't love you. I pretended to because I wanted to fit in with you SJWs but I've now realized there's nothing wrong with being a slutty normal heterosexual male who isn't ashamed of his sexuality. I only dated you out of forced diversity."

Megatron threw off the armor around his waist, exposing a rounded masculine ass and fat, swinging balls. He would not hide anymore. His huge cock bobbed as he walked. 

"Megatron!" Optimus was shocked.

Megatron smirked smugly. Before turning around and leaving, he made sure his beautiful masculine features were on display, his heavy metal ballsack bouncing against his thighs. Megatron had forgotten how empowering it was, to have his powerful, sexy masculine features on display for others' consumption at all times. His nipples erect, his penis engorged. Was this not the ideal male form? He bent over, showing Optimus his beautiful manly taint.

"Hashtag…. _triggered?"_

"Megatron... die... die you cis scum!" Optimus said after him, out of lack of logical arguments. But the loyal SJW he knew was gone.

Maybe he too would realize the emptiness of the SJW Autobot diversity politics one day. Megatron could only hope.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SATIRE.


End file.
